Just a sweet slash fic
by justamirrorforthesun
Summary: Chapter 12. Kinda short, I think.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Just another sweet slash fic**

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first CatCF fanfic, I really appreciate your attention and hope for your support in my new fanfic. This is the story of Charlie like I see it. It isn't the way Mr. Dahl shows it, and I'm terribly sorry if I offend anyone with my alternate ending and alternate relationships.

Short summary: During the excursion Charlie and Mike get lost in the rooms of the factory. Will they ever find the way out? Does it mean they already lost? Or maybe they will put their strengths together and survive?

Attention: It's Charlie/Mike slash, so if you don't like it, don't waste your time. I love those two guys, so… let's begin!

Chapter 1: The meeting 

9:35. Only 25 minutes till the factory opens. Charlie was looking around with curiosity. Everyone except the legendary owner of the factory, Mr. Willy Wonka, was here. Journalists absolutely everywhere… hey, there are some in the air on a helicopter! The world is going crazy! The lights of cameras were blinding him, but he could see all the other golden ticket winners clearly. A gorgeous girl in furs with a respectable gentleman about 47 years old, already grey-haired; this might be Nut Princess Veruca Salt. A fat guy, eating a chocolate bar greedily with kind of round woman, might be his Mom. Grandpa George called Augustus Gloop a boar, right? Charlie smiled to himself: there was a stereotype that fat people were really kind and nice. And this kid didn't seem to show any sign of empathy or at least politeness. He was too busy filling himself with Wonka's chocolate.

Violet seemed quite normal, but her jaws were moving as fast as if she was talking to herself. And that destroying look! Hey, is she pretending to be a goddess or something?

Suddenly Charlie heard a quiet talk to the left of him.

-Come on, Mike, you should be more polite. Don't you wanna go make some new friends?

-Daaad… what's the point, I already know their names and everything else about them! Communication with those freaks isn't necessary.

-I insist you to get acquainted with them, young man. Now!

-Oh yeah, you know orders never work with me. Have you ever read Freud?

-Mike, please.

-Ok, ok, I'll go and talk with that skinny kid. Happy now? – a voice of a short kid in a black jacket was irritated.

"Stupid father…"-mumbled Mike to himself while approaching Charlie Bucket.

At last, having passed Violet and Veruca, he stopped right in front of Charlie. Mike looked bored at the kid, waiting for something.

-Err… Hi. – said the little Bucket, smiling.

-So you're the lucky winner, right?

-Yes, just like you are…

-Mike Teavee. No luck, just intelligence and a sensible scientific approach.

-Pleased to meet you, Mike. I'm Charlie Bucket.

-Funny name. I haven't found any information about you on the net, Bucket. Do you have a site or something?

-A net? Are you at fishing? That's cool. In summer I catch fish by a fishing rod, though I'm more into swimming. And yes, we have a sight in the town. It's a monument of George Washington in the central district. The theatre can be called a sight too. – Charlie answered, looking friendly at the little guy and not noticing the sarcasm in his eyes.

-You really sound like a bucket, Bucket. –Mike laughed. –I was talking about computers. Don't you know anything about PCs? I wonder what kind of processor you have…

-You must be really smart, Mike Teavee. – said Charlie politely. His voice was sad.

-Hey fellow, you're not completely hopeless! Good luck to you!

-And you. – Charlie whispered, but Mike couldn't hear him because he went back to his dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the factory!

A/N: thanks for the reviews and the support. You guys help me a lot. This chapter is longer, though it's not so exciting. I added a little more Charlie / Mike references, so please (like Mike says) enjoy. Want to see some reviews, dear! Chapter 2: Welcome to the factory! 

The gates opening! Everyone is so excited that it feels like the crowd wants to tear you up! Charlie and grandpa Joe rushed to the entrance with others like mad. The little boy even fell into the snow while running, and he had a terrible thought that now the gate would be closed forever and he would never see the wonders of the chocolate land… but everything went well, and he soon was walking to the front door with everyone else.

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolateer…"_- the dolls sang cheerfully. They actually looked rather weird. Charlie gave a glance at Veruca Salt. It seemed to him that she was terrified. Mr. Teavee looked nervous, buttoning and unbuttoning his coat. Only courageous grandpa Joe was watching the show with curiosity.

The fireworks exploded. Charlie heard Mike mumbling perhaps to himself: "No wonder everything blew up. Does this idiot even know the simple physical laws?"

They all watched as the dolls were burning, when all of a sudden a lively man jumped out of… the corner? It was like from nowhere. What a strange man! A fantastic haircut, a large top hat, and dark glasses. Who wants to wear those in winter? "Only someone who doesn't want people to see his eyes."- Charlie thought.

- Ha ha ha, wasn't that just magnificent? I thought it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but that finale... Wow!

Even Mr. Salt looked as if he ate a lemon. He positively had no idea how to communicate with that kind of person.

-Who are you? – Violet asked with a rather contemptible tone.

Grandpa Joe recognized Willy Wonka. Charlie was glad he had someone who knew about the behavior of the factory owner. It didn't seem that Willy Wonka was glad to see him, but… who knows? Maybe he's just shy to show his feelings?

-Leave your clothes anywhere you want. – Mr. Wonka told them as they entered a large hall.

Charlie took off his coat. Augustus had problems with getting out of his outdoor clothing. Mrs. Gloop was unhappy to find out that her son had become one size larger than he had been a couple of days ago.

-Maybe you should take some exercises, honey. - she complained calmly.

-How am I going to eat chocolate then, mother?

Charlie gave a grin to his grandpa. The old man asked:

-Still don't believe you're here, friend?

-Yes, I suppose. – the little Bucket answered, watching as Mike Teavee was putting his jacket on the floor gently. The computer kid lifted up his head and stared at Charlie for a few seconds, and then looked distracted to the floor. That seemed mysterious.

-I'm unconfident about this prize, grandpa. What if it all ends a disaster?

-Listen to me, Charlie. I've seen many people. And the only person whom I trust is you. Look at that television kid.

The old Bucket slightly pointed to Mr. Teavee's son.

-He's uncertain. He pretends to be you-know-all, but now he's totally confused about himself and tries to hide his true feelings under a mask of showing off. And you're not, Charlie. That's why everything will be all right.

Then something really unexpected happened.

Violet ran fast to Mr. Wonka and… gave him a hug! Charlie had never seen someone so disgusted in his life! It was obvious that this man would be happier if he saw a ghost.

-Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde.

-Oh. I don't care.

Charlie could swear he saw Veruca Salt trying to control herself and not to burst out laughing. It was pretty funny as the "winning" girl continued chewing her gum and speaking with Willy Wonka.

- Well, you should care because I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end.

Suddenly Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mike standing behind him.

-Yeah, right, if a bed in a psychiatric clinic is the special prize. – he whispered to Charlie. The thin boy giggled, looking at Wonka's reaction.

-Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key. – Mr. Wonka said with a polite voice.

Violet looked at the kids as if she already won the whole world and went back to her Mom.

Veruca didn't want to waste her time and stood in front of poor Willy Wonka, who obviously wanted to get rid of everyone who disturbed him.

-I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir.

Charlie hadn't seen little girls doing a curtsy before, but in Veruca's case it was pretty nice. If only she had a more lively smile, not that unnatural and scary one.

-I always thought a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha.

"Hey, this guy has a great sense of humor!"-Charlie thought. "Though he uses it only to humiliate people. Well, she deserves it, I guess."

When Augustus stepped in front of Veruca, Charlie thought the little girl could certainly hide behind the tubby. Young Gloop was as large as a mountain.

- I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate.

Wow. Germans are rather impatient. And impolite. Veruca is a spoiled girl, but she still can be called a lady.

- I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common…

Mrs. Beauregarde put her hands on the mouth in order not to give a loud laugh. This Willy Wonka sure was a humorous man.

They took a few quick steps forward, and then the chocolateer stopped and turned around. He looked at Mike strictly.

-You, you're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system.

Mike didn't say a word. But his cheeks turned a little pink, which meant he was proud of cracking the system. He even looked quickly at Charlie and, as usual turned his sight away.

Charlie smiled, remembering Grandpa's explanation.

-And you, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you? – Wonka said friendly. Charlie couldn't help but smile. No laughing at him and his grandpa, it was just great. Now he wasn't afraid of anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Fat boys lose?

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, but I want more! (Like Veruca says, sweet girl) Ok, guys, I don't know if I'll have time to update during the week. I hope I will. Anyway, this one's short. Some more Mike/Charlie dialogues and cynical Veruca. The plot doesn't differ with the canon (I mean the movie), but from chapter 6 everything will go completely different. Please review! Chapter 3: Fat boys lose? 

Willy Wonka was a great excursion guide. He spoke about his candy so interesting that everyone listened to him attentively. When he opened the hall with a miniature door, everyone, even Augustus, still chewing his chocolate bar (and never giving anyone a single piece), gasped in surprise.

-What a beautiful place! – exclaimed Charlie.

-Oh yeah, it is beautiful. – Mr. Wonka noticed proudly.

"I wonder if he uses computer effects to impress us."- mumbled Mike. What a strange way to communicate! Does he want a single person to hear him? Anyway, this showing-off annoyed Charlie, although he personally had nothing against Mike.

-Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. – Wonka told the kids cheerfully. –Now, dear, you can eat anything you want.

-Charlie's stomach growled. When the only dish from the everyday ration is cabbage soup, you feel a little bit weird seeing such a variety of sweets actually "growing on the trees".

Charlie took a sugar apple form the tree and bit it with pleasure.

-Hey lucky boy, how are you? – Veruca Salt appeared from behind suddenly.

-I'm so excited! Isn't everything here amazing?

-Especially computer guys, honey. – she murmured with her wide smile and walked towards her Dad.

"What a strange girl."-Charlie thought as she picked a rose lolly.

-Son, please. – the little Bucket looked to the left and saw Mr. Teavee arguing with his son.

-Dad, he said "enjoy!"- Mike said with an evil tone. It sounded scary.

"It's like an adult in a child's body. No immaturity, no fun at all. It's so awful."-the boy thought sadly. He felt pity that Mike was like, maybe, seriously ill. All these kids were.

Veruca pointed her finger to a little man standing pretty far from them.

-There's a tiny man here, Daddy!

This little man was playing golf!

-Are they real people? – Mike asked Mr. Wonka.

-Of course they're real. They're Oompa-loompas.

There were many of them, fussy, lively, and a little too helping. They looked as if they were suspecting something. While Willy Wonka explained how he found his eager workers, they grouped near the bridge.

-They all look like clones anyway. – Mike mumbled.

-Can't you just believe Mr. Wonka for one time? –Charlie Bucket suggested.

-Hmmm, no. Believing _everything_ is so geeky.

"Augustus, sweetheart, don't do this!"- Mrs. Gloop screamed.

-He'll fall down. – Violet said.

-Yes. Typical story. –Veruca added cynically.

-What a large tube!

-I think he's already stuck.

Charlie was so knocked out that they could talk about a disaster like nothing's happening.

Then the oompas started singing: _Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, a great big greedy nincompoop. Augustus Gloop, so big and vile so greedy and so infantile ..._

-I thought they can't speak. –grandpa noticed.

-Well, they're pretty good students. – said Wonka proudly.

Charlie still was confused about this song. So he asked the chocolate king carefully:

-Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa-loompa's song unless they...

-Improvisation is parlor trick, anyone can do it.

-And what's with the dancing? – Mike asked.

-I told you they're talented. They can do anything in no time. Hey, little girl. Say something. Anything.

-Chewing gum.

"Yeah, like she would say anything else." - Veruca smirked.

-Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most. See?

-That's the line from website! You're just cheating. – Mike said.

-Don't mumble, boy.

Charlie watched as Mike's eyes became startled. He was probably shocked by the rude answer.

-Now to the ship! – Mr. Wonka said loudly.

Charlie followed Mike and when everyone went forward, told him:

-Hey, Mike, I believe that he took these lyrics from that thing of yours, I don't know how it's called.

-Thanks. –Mike gave Charlie a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges

A/N: Ok, thanks for your reviews, and for your support. Without you I'm nothing, dear friends. I want to thank Mark of Ctown for the idea of "blushing". I think this chapter is tender. But in fact I want to show that although guys like each other, they still don't feel it like love, it's just sympathy. Love will be later (evil smile). I want your reviews, sweethearts! 

Summary: Mike is afraid of high speeds, Charlie is unsure, and Veruca bets 5 dollars, and we all hope she will win!

Chapter 4: Challenges

They saw a large boat, formed like a dragon without wings. It reminded Charlie of ancient ships of Vikings from some historical book. It was pink, though, and had a nice sweet smell of candy. Charlie wondered if this huge thing was made out of caramel. The oompa-loompas in the boat were cackling rather disgusting.

-What's so funny? – Veruca asked, irritated by the noise of laughter.

-I think it's all because of endorphins. By the way, do you know kids that chocolate helps making endorphins? They make you feel like you're in love!

Charlie didn't quite catch the idea about these endorphins, but he felt just great, who cares why? Mrs. Beauregarde smiled widely, looking at Mr. Wonka. She obviously liked this man a lot.

Violet made a huge double-salto and jumped into the boat.

-_that_ was nice, trophy-girl. – admitted Veruca. –Will you teach me how to do it some day?

-No. – answered Violet. –But you can sit next to me if you want.

Mrs. Beauregard looked flirtily at Mr. Wonka, that's why she sat near him and grandpa George. Charlie had to find himself a place, and he went to the part where girls were sitting.

-Hey, Charlie, don't even think about it! – the little boy looked around and saw Mike sitting alone in the middle of the dragon.

-Why not?

-Because, little freak, if you sit in the further part, our boat will turn over! Wrong center of gravity!

-Are you sure of it?

-Of course I'm sure. Physics!

-So what am I supposed to do?

-Stay right here, Charlie, ok? – Mike said quietly.

The little Bucket smiled and took a seat near the TV boy.

The oompa-loompas started to move the oars quickly, so quickly that the boat speeded up immediately. Mr. Wonka and all others behind him and Mike didn't say a word. They looked at the chocolate riverbanks with curiosity. Willy Wonka himself looked somewhere distracted. "Must be dreaming."- Charlie thought.

While her Mom was trying to win the heart of chocolate factory owner, Violet was talking to her new "best friend".

-Is it true that you never lose, trophy-girl? – asked Veruca.

-Yeah, I win all the time.

-How about a challenge?

-What's the catch?

Veruca looked at her neighbor slyly, leaned to her and somewhat began to whisper:

-See these two guys behind us?

-Charlie Bucket and Mike Teavee?

-I think they're completely at each other.

-Are you crazy, Salt? They're still children, like us! Boys don't usually love each other at 13! They don't even like girls!

-Well I bet five dollars that in the end of the excursion they will be kissing each other like a bride and a groom!

-You're on, rich brat. And you're going to lose.

They swam so fast that Charlie could feel the wind playing with his hair. It was cool, exciting, and a little bit scary. Suddenly the boat turned roughly to the left. Mike Teavee put both his hands on Charlie's shoulders. Was the turn _that _sudden?

-Are you all right? – Charlie asked quietly, with a concerned look in his eyes.

-Oh… have you ever heard about phobias? -Mike asked, blushing.

-No, what is it?

-Well, scientifically, it's a steady psychological complex shown in the hypertrophied instinct of self-preservation, but in your case… - Mike looked at Charlie as if he was a complete idiot. –It's a fear of high speeds. This ship moves way too fast for me. I know it sounds stupid, but if you try making fun of me I swear I'll tear your tongue out and tie it around your neck!

-Doesn't sound funny to me at all, Mike. I promise I won't laugh at you and I won't tell anyone.

-Good for you, Charlie Bucket. I still feel rather humiliated.

-Actually, I think all people are afraid of something.

-Well, what are you afraid of? – Mike asked rudely, but he was in fact quite interested.

-That I won't have any friends. I'm already 14, and I don't have any except my family. All my schoolmates hate me because I'm so poor and I never have any money.

-Believe me, Charlie, the last thing you need is friends. Being alone is much better.

Charlie looked forward, listening distracted as Willy Wonka pointed to the cow on the right bank of the river and explaining something. He still had Mike's hands on his shoulders, and it felt so nice as if he was holding a golden ticket in his hands. From what moment had he began to treasure moments shared with this boy?

Mike felt a strange feeling in his stomach, like there were butterflies in it. But he didn't pay any attention. "Maybe I should eat more often than once a day."- he thought. He gave a glance at girls whispering, and then at the little Bucket sitting next to him, smiling.

During the whole boat trip Veruca watched the boys, noticing with satisfaction, that Charlie's face was so delightful as if he won a million dollars and Mike's cheeks were burning red.

-Still don't believe they are at each other, Violet? – she smiled to the gum chewer.


	5. Chapter 5: Going down the hole

A/N: Ok, here is another chapter. I really hope you like it. The reason I didn't post it for so long was the quarrel with my sister. You know, I'm a Russian, so English is not my native language. And well, she said that no one reads my story because I have a terrible grammar and primitive sentences. Well, I worked hard on that chapter, in order to make it more interesting and less boring. I still wish you told me about my mistakes, ok? And good points too!   
Chapter 5: Going down the hole 

Mr. Wonka ordered his faithful servants to stop. Mike, Charlie and all the others turned to the left and saw a huge sign. The iron letters said: "The Inventing room". They got out of the boat, moving their feet quickly as Mr. Wonka was preparing for a speech.

-This is the most important room in the entire factory! All my inventions are cooking and simmering in there! But be careful, my dear children. Don't touch or taste anything. It can be dangerous! - Mr. Wonka said, looking a bit slyly at the kids who had gathered together in front of him, with the adults behind their backs.

-I'm sure something bad will happen. –Veruca whispered excitedly to Charlie. – I just feel like we must be totally concentrated.

-You know, - Mike added, also appealing to Charlie quietly, -I think the Wonka guy wants to get rid of us. I wonder why.

-You suspense him?

-No, I'm just being myself. Was he trying to save Augustus Gloop? No. He didn't even move. He was too busy cheering up his oompas…

While they were talking, Mr. Wonka explained his guests the point of everlasting gobstoppers. The oompa-loompas dived into the tank and got a couple of sweet treats of different colors. It was amazing that those little people could do anything just for the cacao-bean salary.

-Hey, I can set a world-record in sucking a gobstopper! New victory for my large collection! -Violet said.

-Counting chickens a little earlier, miss Champion?

-Just setting goals, Veruca. Is it _that_ bad?

-No, that's nice, but just imagine. Your jaws are so used to chewing that they will certainly try to chew a gobstopper, and you will soon have to buy yourself some extra teeth… not sure if you have enough money.

-I will find some to spoil your mink-coat, girly.

-You don't say!

Mr. Wonka had the most irritated face you could think about, waiting for their dialogue to end. After a few seconds of absolute silence the girls realized that their quarrel annoyed everyone, because they stood in the center of the room and didn't move.

-I hope your friendly conversation will end somewhere outdoors, my dear girls. I hate to be impolite, but we have so much to see and there's too much children left…

-Too much children? – asked Mike, looking into Willy Wonka's eyes attentively.

-Did I say children? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was thinking about different factory rooms. Such a pity we have only half of the day left! And you, kid, shouldn't mumble.

-I think you must invent some new joke about me. You're starting to repeat this sentence too often. – Mike said, looking down to the floor with an ashamed look.

-Sorry, I'm a little deaf on my left ear. Hope you didn't say anything important.

The guests walked through the large inventing room, with the factory owner running enthusiastically in front of them.

-Now this, my friends, is the hair toffee. Nice thingy. You eat one, and perfect long hair grows out of your head, and you also get a magnificent beard and a moustache!

Charlie smiled, imagining himself with a beard. His father had a beard when they had no money on a hairdresser, but he shaved it as soon as possible, because it didn't fit him at all.

-Mr. Wonka, are you sure anyone really wants a beard? – he asked with an interest, looking at the man politely.

-Well, certainly! Look at your neighbor, that little girl. – Mr. Wonka pointed his finger to Veruca Salt. –Just imagine her with the beard! Wouldn't it be terrific?

-I don't know. Actually, I haven't seen many people with beards.

-And thanks to me, there will be more of them! – Willy shouted. –But these toffees aren't ready yet. One oompa-loompa ate one, and…

They saw the negative result of Wonka's experiment. It was like a hairy hill moving at the ground. Still you could see the little creature's legs.

Charlie looked at him with empathy, although the oompa-loompa didn't seem to be depressed. He even showed to them that everything was okay.

-Let's go and I'll show you something better! I'm sure you'll like that, Violet! But wait a minute: someone's missing. Hey, where is that Teavee child?

Charlie and everyone looked around. No sign of the little computer genius. He was gone.

-First this tubby, now the mumbler… who is next? –Violet asked.

-I'm sure he is fine. Charlie Bucket, can you please walk around the room and find Mike? He must be stuck somewhere near the technological stuff. Anything with the buttons will be perfect for him, right, Mr. Teavee?

Mike's Dad nodded nervously.

-While you're searching, we can wait for you in my Guest room and drink some hot chocolate. I don't want the boys to miss some fun, so will we wait for them?

-Why not? – Mr. Salt said. –I really appreciate your business qualities, Mr. Wonka. Let's go to your guest room. Actually, I'm getting pretty tired of walking.

-I'll try to find him. -Charlie said. His heart gave a leap, his palms became sweaty, but he didn't pay any attention.

Grandpa Joe looked a little worried.

-Charlie, be careful.

-I will, grandpa.

Charlie turned around, walking past the huge machines and looking with curiosity. He saw some other great inventions, which he couldn't see because of Mr. Wonka's huge moving speed. There were candy balloons, tested by the tiny factory workers, and awesome square candy that smiled widely and watched him passing by, and the sweet popcorn that blew out of the huge casserole and changed its color during the flight. He wished he had more time than just one day to explore everything.

Suddenly he heard a familiar quiet voice out of the corridor. It was Mike:

-Now, how can I pull this thing off… what is it saying? "Press the code"! Aha! A retard could figure it out!

Charlie hurried to the bank of the chocolate river. He saw that Mike was near the little door he hadn't noticed while their boat trip. It was so small that only a child could squeeze through it. It also had a sign "top secret" in the left, and a large code locker.

-What are you doing? –Charlie cried, thinking about all the dangers behind the door.

-If not me, then who's going to find out the mystery of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory?

Mike's fingers were touching the buttons of the locker fast, and Mike himself continued mumbling: "Ok, the algorithms, the square root out of 43, the date – today is the 1st of February, the speed of sound… it will be…"

-Stop, Mike, remember he told us not to touch anything?

-Charlie, I'm flattered that you care about me, but it's no time to think! I have to know what's behind the door! Remember, all the best discoveries were made by mistake. Maybe I make a mistake, but… oh, here it is. The code is 519.

He pressed the button combination on the locker, waiting for the result. Charlie was standing behind him. Suddenly the floor under Mike disappeared, though the metallic door remained closed. In a few seconds Charlie saw a huge hole, and the next moment he saw Mike, his hands grasping the edges, and with a feared look in his eyes.

Charlie quickly took Mike's hands, hardly trying to pull back and get the naughty boy out of the hole.

-Don't you let go my hands, Mike Teavee. - he said firmly. -I don't want you to fall down there and get lost…

-Charlie, this damn pulling isn't working! –Mike screamed. -Look at you feet! We together are moving back to the hole! Leave my arms alone and go get help! I'm getting you into trouble here!

-No, I can't, what if you need help down _there_? This tunnel seems to be deep…

Mike, still holding Charlie, started his way down the mystery hole. There was no way back: this adventure was for them both.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chocolate making room

A/N: I worked a lot, and now I give you a large chapter. I love the movies where everything is happening fast, and it is in this part. Sorry I don't give you a proper summary. I just think you'll love it for action and some jokes I had put in. I'm sorry if there's no big romance, but I think there will be soon. Thanks for your support, smegginitlarge and Chance Illuser! P.S. The last quote is from Jamiroquai "Seven days in sunny june" 

Chapter 6: How it is important to carry a walky-talky

The tunnel was enormously deep. Charlie felt horrible while he and Mike were falling down. He even wondered if Alice in Wonderland thought the same during her trip. Every single time he beat his arm or leg with the iron walls, and it seemed to continue forever.

Anyway, after a while they landed.

-Hey, get off me, skinny freak! You aren't a feather, you know! – Charlie heard an irritated voice under him.

-I'm glad to find out you're all right too, Mike. – he sighed and got up, having a terrible pain in his knees. The fall was rather rough; so strange he didn't manage to break a leg.

Charlie looked around. He saw a huge round room, deepening in the center like a swimming pool. The floor of the room was all covered with cacao beans. There were also three or four pipes in the further ends of the room, and some strange machine hanging from the ceiling, just about 2 meters to the right from the hole they had fallen out. It was a heavy grey cylinder, and it had studs all over it. This machine looked much like a gigantic press and a mixer at the same time.

-Where are we? –Mike asked, looking as shocked as he was.

-It looks like a large pool, but instead of water there are these exotic beans the oompa-loompas are fond of. – Charlie noticed, cleaning the brown dust from his pants.

-You mean the Wonka guy bathes in the beans? Man, he's even weirder than I thought! – Mike laughed, smiling at Charlie.

-You have a lovely smile, Mike. –Charlie said, fascinated.

- Don't you ever tell me I'm lovely again, – the TV boy said quickly, not looking at Charlie and being a little embarrassed. – Now, where did we stop? Right, how to get out of this place and why the hell it's "top secret"?

Mike began seeking something in his pockets. He looked extremely bossy. At last he handed out a black walky-talky.

-What is it?

-It's a walky-talky, duh.

-Why don't you use a mobile phone? I know you're crazy for new technologies and your parents can afford something more modern.

-Because, you little jerk, if Marty Mc Fly from the "Back to the future" movie had used a mobile instead of this toy, he wouldn't have been able to chat with Doc Brown in the 19th century on the Wild West! We're inside Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, remember? Anything unpredictable can happen!

-I'm sorry, Mike, but I don't understand a word you're saying.

-Look, Charlie, just because you _seem so nice to me_ doesn't mean you can be _that _unacquainted with movies. It's not physics or math, you know. Anyway. I'm trying to contact with my Dad right now.

Meanwhile, in the Guest room… 

Mr. Teavee heard a sudden noise out of his pocket. He remembered that his little son Mike put something heavy when they came to the gates of the factory. But what could it be?

"Brown reindeer, brown reindeer, this is sly fox, sly fox, do you hear me?" 

Mr. Teavee realized that the strange thing was a toy-phone. Everyone in the guest room looked at the walky-talky attentively. Mr. Teavee hesitated and after a few seconds of silence asked carefully:

-Hmm… Mike, is that you?

"Of course it's me! And you should call me sly fox, because in spy movies they always have some goofy nicknames!"

-Where are you, son? We're searching for you everywhere! I mean, Charlie is searching for you and we're drinking hot chocolate in the guest room… – he added, looking around at the group.

"Yeah, Charlie is with me. We together have fallen somewhere deep down, through the tunnel with a sign top secret."

Mr. Wonka stood up quickly from the cozy sofa and rushed to Mr. Teavee's walky-talky like mad:

-How could it happen, kid? It was locked by a code no one had ever known except me! I'm sure I didn't tell you! Did I?

"Well, it's all my damn scientific approach. I'm really sorry. I cracked the system. "

-How are we going to get them out of there? – Mr. Teavee asked the chocolateer, panicking. He wasn't glad when he saw that Mr. Wonka's face had given a troubled look.

-Well, it's the secret level of the factory. I can't let you go there, because I don't totally trust you, no offence. What if you let out my brilliant recipes? The kids will have to reach one of my glass elevators by going through all the rooms, some of them extremely dangerous, and end up in the upper levels.

"You mean we have to do it by our own?" - Grandpa George heard Charlie's frightened voice.

-Don't worry, little boy. You're going to be just fine if you listen to my instructions. Of course unless you entered the chocolate-making room… wait (the voice of Mr. Wonka became worried). What does the place where you landed look like?

"It's like a pond full of cacao beans. And there is a large machine hanging from the ceiling."

-Oh no, you have to get out of there, quick! The machine starts mixing the products at 14:00, and now it is…

-13:54, to be exact. – Violet said, giving a quick look at her sportive watch.

"_Where is the way out?"_- Violet and Veruca have never heard the voice of Mike trembling before.

-There's a little iron ladder in one of the ends of the room. But beware of the pipes! One of them provides the pool with sugar. It will start working in 45 seconds. Then you'll see warm milk flashing from the next one. You will still have the chance to escape the danger. But if you see the hot water from the third pipe, it will mean that everything's over for you.

"Why?" 

-I hate to say it, my dear children, but you will get boiled, then pressed and turned into the hot liquid chocolate for the river we had been swimming a couple of hours ago.

"End of discussion, Charlie. We gotta move fast!" 

For some time no one in the guest room dared to speak. But soon Mr. Wonka's face became bright as sunshine again:

-Anyone for a piece of cream cake?

Back to the guys… 

-The ladder, the iron ladder… Ok, after me! –Mike shouted, running forward, moving as quickly as he could. Charlie, not losing time, soon caught up with him.

They saw the hole of one of the pipes, and when they came closer, the red lamp in the wall near the pipe turned on. A large amount of sugar came out, making them fall off their feet.

-Too much sugar for such expensive chocolate! –Mike added nervously, getting up.

-Mike, we must run around the pool to find the ladder, right?

-Great idea, Bucket, let's do it!

They turned to the left of the pipe and started moving their feet quickly, though now it was hard. The cacao beans mixed with sugar slowed them down. Suddenly they saw another lamp burning red. The next moment a huge wave of warm milk covered them, and they now had to swim forward, not just to run.

Charlie swam as fast as he could, but still he felt he was losing control. Like him, Mike was struggling with the chocolate ingredients, and he seemed to be more successful.

-Mike, I see the ladder! Just a few meters forward, and we will be safe!

-I don't think so… -Mike said. And he was right. The third pipe's lamp turned on. The hot boiling water was coming. The boys could hear it splashing in the pipe.

Mike gave in all his strength to reach the iron handrails, and at last he had done it. He saw that Charlie had fallen behind, swimming desperately through the unready chocolate waves. There were only a dozen seconds left to save the kid. And at the same time Mike saw his wonderful, newest walky-talky in the pool! He had lost it when climbing the ladder!

"Ok, let's think what is more important: communication or a partner? Actually, Charlie is completely helpless as a partner, but… but… oh, I hate myself!"

-Quick, take my hand!

Charlie stretched his arm forward as far as he could. Mike pulled him closer, and soon they were in the middle of the ladder, going up. Now they were saved.

-Hey, look!

Charlie looked down. The pool was raising steam to the ceiling, and the machine was already working, mixing all the ingredients.

-Just imagine someone like Augustus Gloop eating you with appetite! – said Mike, still trying to catch his breath.

-Don't tell me that, or I'll fall down. – Charlie stammered out.

-Hey, I'm the one who's the Mumbler here! Everything will be great, Charlie. Just imagine the things we'll see! Isn't it fascinating?

-I hope so… and, Mike?

-Yes, Charlie. –Mike stopped climbing and turned back to face the other boy.

-Thanks for saving my life. I know it was hard.

-Don' mention. But if you want to thank me… What about giving me your body for my crazy scientific experiments? – Mike whispered slyly and made the most innocent face.

Charlie laughed and almost fell into he boiling pool.

-Carefully, skinny! I'm worried about you here!

Mike suddenly had realized what he had said and turned his back, annoyed.

Charlie smiled, feeling great, though his clothes were all covered in brown liquid. "You just said you were worried about me. But on the other hand, why do you have to drop the bone on me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Imaginary sweets

A/N: Ok, my dear readers, I found the time to write another part of my story. I think it's not bad, though it may be not as good as the previous one. I tried to show that the boys are concerned about each other, and they can co-operate when needed. Mike is again in his best moments! And Charlie… he-he, charmed  

Ok, have fun and please review. I just love your attention so much! This chapter was written under the impression of the song "First day" by Timo Maas and Brian Molko.

**Chapter 7: Imaginary sweets.**

The ladder ended up with an open doorway. It led to another room. Still remembering the bad surprises of the Chocolate-making room, Charlie and Mike entered it carefully, seeking for the trouble. But the trouble was that there was nothing in the room at all, except the little round table in the right corner. The room itself was rather small, with the walls painted in silver color. And strangely, there were no doors anywhere. Not even a hole or a crack either. The floor was completely smooth. It was just a little square room with a white table, nothing else.

-Maybe we climbed up the wrong ladder? – Charlie suggested.

-Yeah, well there was only one ladder, you genius. –Mike smirked.

-But… how are we going to get to the glass elevator if there's no other way out?

-Good question. A philosophical one, I guess. But why do I have to know it?

-Let's examine the walls. Maybe there's a trap door or something like it. –Charlie said, trying to ignore Mike's sarcasm. He just hoped for the best, like always.

They checked up all the walls thoroughly, but didn't catch any luck. Was the chocolateer playing jokes on them again?

-I think we should find out what's on that round table. At least it's the only thing left to explore here, Charlie. - Mike noticed. His look was unconfident.

On the table there was an enormous plate full of red, orange, blue, violet, purple and green rpund sweets. Except the color, they looked plain and ordinary. There was also a sign "Try me!" below the plate.

-Ha-ha, really funny, Mr. Wonka. And what if these little devils are with cyanide?

-Don't be silly, Mike. If the sign allows us to do something, you can be sure everything's all right.

-I still think the Wonka guy wants to kill us. What if they are poisoned?

-The way out has to be through these sweets. Are you with me?

-No, I'm not going to eat this! I hate sweets anyway! – Mike shouted.

-Then I'll do it.

Charlie leaned forward to take the yellow sweet, but suddenly he felt Mike's hand touching his back tenderly.

-We'll take the red one, just in case. And we're gonna share it. You're not going to die in this horrible room without me, do you? – Mike asked, looking embarrassed.

Charlie smiled, then broke the red sweet in two pieces and gave one of them to Mike. Than he swallowed his part and closed his eyes, waiting for the effect…

He looked around and instead of the silver room saw a beautiful green valley with meadows, old oak-trees and a clear blue sky. There was the Bucket house in front, and a river limpid as the mirror.

-Ok, I've heard there are medicines that give hallucinations, but not that complicated!

-Mike, do you see the same?

-Maybe, if you mean the countryside landscape.

-Yes. And I see my house. I imagined it like this! I mean, I wanted my family to live better, and I thought it would be great if we lived somewhere by the river, in the countryside!

-That means we're not hallucinating… are we in your brains?

-Ew, no! Maybe we're in my imagination? And you're here because we ate two pieces of one sweet! Isn't it a wonderful invention?

-So where is the way out, smart boy? "It has to be through these sweets."(Mike put on Charlie;s voice, acting like a "little nice boy") Remember? Tell me please, I'm starting to get impatient here! – Mike asked, annoyed of Charlie getting too enthusiastic about his imagination. Mike Teavee didn't have one, and never regretted it.

Charlie again felt badly of the rude tone, and ignored the computer genius' question. He walked forward to the Bucket house. He was sure that the clue was behind the house's door, and he had to open it. Mike followed him, mumbling: "Always do what the Dreamboy wants, or you won't survive…"Charlie liked the nickname Mike gave to him. It sounded quite gently for the aggressive brainiac.

The wooden door stood firmly, and had a huge lock hanging on it.

-Any ideas, Mike? –Charlie asked. He certainly had no key to that door.

-I'm already trying to think up something. Ok, let's forget the logic, the science and the 8 classes of school education. Let's try to reason like Mr. Wonka does. It's your imaginary world, right?

-Right.

-So it means that everything you'll imagine becomes real. Just try to invent an ancient key for that door, a large, heavy, copper key with the filigree carving in your mind. And if my freaky idea works, you'll find it somewhere in your pockets.

Charlie tried to imagine the picture with the key, but he couldn't remember anything. Their house didn't have any keys at all, because there were no possessions to lock up.

-So, is there anything?

The little Bucket examined his pockets. There were only 3 or 4 toothpaste caps from his father.

-I'm terribly sorry, but…

-Hey, there's something inside my jeans! If it's a mouse, I'll kill it!

Mike turned his pockets out and found the key he had described five minutes ago.

-Mike, you made it! You used your imagination, and now we'll enter the door!

The "Dreamboy" couldn't help but shake Mike's little hand. The kid blushed and said quietly:

-Charlie, that's impossible. I don't imagine. This occupation is for jerks that don't understand information technologies.

The older boy just decided to be thankful to Mike, even if the kid denied his abilities. If you wanted to get along with Mike Teavee, you just had to accept him the way he was, and remain calm.

They pulled the door and came in. Charlie Bucket looked around: there was no room with the bed that stood in his house. It wasn't his home at all. The hall (for it looked enormously large) reminded the boy of the scary basement in their school, with rats scurrying in the dark.

-I don't like this place… - Charlie said, looking at Mike.

-Me too… Charlie, what if I have imagination?

-You do, and I'm really happy about it. – Mike whispered.

-If I were you, I wouldn't.

-Why?

-Have you ever watched the movie "Resident evil"?

-No. What's so bad about this movie?

-It's the same basement that was in the movie! With zombies, rats and trembling lights!

-Wait, Mike… Are you trying to tell me there are zombies in this room? But they don't exist! It's impossible!

-As impossible as the ancient key coming from nowhere in my jeans…

They heard a strange noise from the darkness. It was a lot like a death rattle. The zombies must have heard the sound of their voices and began to move towards them.

-Oh no, they're coming to eat us alive! What are we going to do? We have nothing against them!

-Charlie, we're dead. It's been very nice knowing you. And if you think that I'm sometimes rude, I'm sorry. In fact I really like…

-Stop saying that! – Charlie yelled, grasping Mike's shoulders and making him look straight into his eyes. –You're the incredible Mike Teavee, remember? You're the little devil who cracked the system! You know absolutely everything! Just don't panic and be yourself!

Mike looked startled. He sat on the floor and looked hopelessly into the darkness.

-Wait, Charlie, I have an idea! I'll make my imagination work once again!

Charlie saw the terrible men and women with scratches all over them, blood dripping on the floor, and the thoughtless look in their eyes. He put his hands on the head, trying to remember the best moments of his life and saying goodbye to this scary but beautiful world.

And after a few moments he heard… the explosion. He opened his eyes and saw a thin woman dressed in black leather suit, with the pistols hanging all over her. She was shooting from her guns fiercely, and the zombies fell to her legs without moving.

-Alice! –Mike shouted. –You're so in time! I thought I'd never see the lights of day again!

-I'll save you, Mike Teavee. And your friend too. Run forward – there's the trap door behind the huge box, just like in the game. Quick!

-Thanks, Alice! One last silly question: how did you know my name?

-No wonder I know it. You played "Resident evil" so many times that I had found everything about you. Great game. I've never seen someone who could kill 10 zombies with one shot.

Mike took Charlie's hand (the little Bucket still couldn't get the idea what had just happened) and opened the trap door. After closing it, they fell on the floor exhausted.

-Charlie, are you okay? –Mike's face looked concerned.

-I think so. What about you?

-Me too. And, if it's possible forget the things I told you before Alice came.

-I actually don't remember much.

-Good for you. –Mike said a little bit angry.


	8. Chapter 8: The vine field

A/N: Ok guys, I know you waited for a long time, but I was really busy. At last chapter 8 is complete. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if something is wrong. This one is about… monkeys.   
Chapter 8: The vine field 

-Are we lost?

-No.

-Are we lost?

-No.

-Are we lost!

-No already, and leave me the heck alone, dreamboy!

-We're lost. – Charlie stated, as they turned left for the 5th time.

When they got out of Mike's creepy imagination, they had found themselves in a huge iron corridor, long and narrow. It had a lot of turns. Charlie himself and Mike, having no idea where to go, just had to choose where to turn: left or right. Mike's watch showed 15:20. It meant that they were walking for about 30 minutes. For the first time Charlie regretted that the factory was so large.

At last the corridor ended with the wooden door. It had a strange sign. Was it a prune? Or an apple? Or some unknown creature? Mr. Wonka didn't draw very well, indeed.

Mike pushed the door strongly. Although observing the factory was his idea, he looked tired and a little freaked out.

All the rooms they saw before were huge, but this one was gigantic. It looked like a huge field, divided into many parts by numerous flowerbeds. All of them were planted with vine. Who needs such a huge plantation of vine?

-I knew that the Wonka guy is a freak, but I could never imagine that he's an alcoholic! – Mike smirked.

-Don't be silly, maybe he uses the grapes for his chocolate.

-Yeah, sure, almost like he uses the chocolate-making room for killing people.

-You know he wasn't! It's your fault anyway that we're stuck here and lost!

-Oh. So sorry. Next time when I fall somewhere, just leave me alone. – the boy said sarcastically.

Mike looked upset, and Charlie just thought that it's really hard when no one likes you and you have to defend yourself constantly.

They walked through the flowerbeds, Charlie - stepping carefully and Mike – not noticing the destroyed grapes and stomping them. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the ceiling…

-Muaghhiuaggggh! Ighighhhhuuu!

-What the hell is it? – Mike asked, looking up with curiosity.

A large tribe of monkeys jumped down from somewhere in the ceiling, shouting loudly. There were about 30 or 40 of them at least. They had large baskets in their hands. The animals gathered the grapes from the vine, taking each grape in their palms carefully and with professional enthusiasm. Charlie and Mike stopped walking in surprise.

-What are they doing?

-Maybe they work for the factory, just like the oompa-loompas.

-But why the stupid monkeys? Why not use the high-technologies?

The monkeys looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. It seemed to Charlie that they looked angry.

-I don't like this, Mike… -he whispered. –Maybe they're angry because you stomped the grapes! Don't do it anymore!

-Come on, just relax, man! They make such a funny sound when I stomp them!-Mike said innocently, destroying a bunch of grapes.

The monkeys stopped working and looked at the boys with curiosity. Their leader, who had white hair, came forward and began to shout something. He looked fiercely at the "criminals" and gave some order to his fellow-monkeys.

-Oh, not again… - Mike sounded bored.

-We must run for our lives, Mike! They're angry and they are going to kill us!

-I don't think so.

Mike searched for something in his jeans and showed it to Charlie. It was a lighter.

-For what?

-For your information, the monkeys are extremely afraid of fire. Better listen to your biology teacher sometimes, we're not always going to be together, Charlie. Oh, forget I said that.

Charlie suddenly smiled, analyzing what Mike had just said. "He wants to be with me! Isn't it obvious?" But Mike didn't look at him. He grabbed a large stick from the ground and lit it.

The monkeys stopped shouting. Their leader saw a burning stick in the hands of the smaller boy. His behavior was strange: he swung it to the left and to the right and cried something that sounded like: "Gu ovey, yu krips!" The leader didn't like it at all. This strange human was much smaller than their master and a lot more aggressive than he was. He commanded his tribe to stop. The monkeys were afraid, they tried to defend their baskets from the evil invaders. The leader shouted: "Amphauirrrlis!" , which meant "Run away and hide in the trees, or these humans will catch us and eat!" The monkeys followed their leader and soon disappeared somewhere in the ceiling.

-Man, that was close! No more stupid suggestions!

-You told me not to be afraid and now you sound relieved! What's the catch?

-Well, I don't learn biology. I could be mistaken.

-You what! I'm going to kill you!

-Oh right, the hero is going to punish the evil. How sweet! Thanks for the gratitude!

Mike turned around and walked straight to the exit form the room, which was far away from them. He looked sad, angry and disappointed. Charlie felt the guilt, but didn't want to confess. He just followed Mike who didn't seem to notice him. "I always thought that the vine needed a lot of water." - Charlie said, appealing to no one.

And to satisfy his curiosity, it started raining. Well, it wasn't actually raining, but the water was coming from the ceiling and fell to the ground. Soon the boys were all wet. Mike mumbled: "At least I won't be all covered with that stupid chocolate…" Charlie sighed, feeling cold and wishing for grandpa Joe to be here.

-Hey, Mike? – Charlie asked after 15 minutes of silence.

-Now what do you want from me?

-I'm kind of… sorry. Well, I shouldn't be rude to you. In fact I criticize you a lot, and I know I hurt you. Can you please forgive me?

-Well… - Mike's voice sounded playfully. -… I will forgive you. For a price. – he smiled.

-What is it? What do you want? I hope it isn't a freaky wish.

-Can I take a picture of you when we come out of the factory? – Mike said fast.

Charlie looked surprised. His heart began to beat loudly and his cheeks blushed.

-Sure, Mike. I won't even ask you for the purpose.

-None of your business, nice guy. – Mike said confidently.

Despite the rain and the tiredness, Charlie felt somehow happy. It was all about Mike: at one moment he seemed rude, and the next time he was a softie. And then again and again. Charlie couldn't stop liking the boy more and more.


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Wonka's thoughts

Ok, this one's a little bit short. I really like Mr. Wonka, though I think he's a little bit cruel to the kids. So I created this chapter. I hope Wonka fans won't be too angry with me. Anyway, this chapter is very short and just explains some future moments of my fic. Thank you, my dear loveable readers.

**Chapter 9: Wonka's POV**

While the guys in the lower levels were searching for the elevator, Mr. Wonka and all the others were sitting bored in the Guest room. Except for the girls, who went outside to teach the oompa-loompas some acrobatic tricks. Mr. Wonka looked at Mrs. Beauregarde. This woman seemed to be too pushy: now she was trying to flirt with grandpa Joe! The chocolatier tried to concentrate on his thoughts.

All that could go bad, went bad from the very beginning. He had a perfectly planned scenario, with adventures, horror and of course romance. And now the plot he made was ruined by some game-addict from Colorado! The guy deserved death for such crime; Willy Wonka put five years for inventing tricks and composing songs, not to mention the system of giving the tickets to the _proper_ kids.

Yes, he already knew that the ticket would come to Augustus Gloop. He paid a lot to the shop-keeper where Gloop usually bought the bars so that the ticket would definitely meet his owner. It wasn't so easy, but the boar deserved his punishment. He would play a role of gluttonous greedy boy in his brilliant play. He fulfilled the task excellently.

The same thing was with the girls. He knew that Veruca and Violet would do everything to find their tickets. Come on, if you are a demanding evil or an ambitious over-competitive bitch, you won't give anyone else a chance!

All the three were to act the mean parts of his comedy. But there were two other characters in the scenario. They should be a boy and a girl. They both should be nice and polite kids, his new heirs and a future couple. The boy's name was Charlie Bucket and the girl's name was Susie Smith… he found them both in different parts of the world, an ideal pair of kids to be the owners of the chocolate empire. He imagined their meeting for so many times, then their love and at last their marriage. Who knows, maybe he could teach their children how to make the greatest chocolate in the world!

And all the picture was destroyed by some freak! Willy Wonka never liked smart kids. He took the ticket which was for a nice girl! The chocolatier could swear that Teavee snapped it in the last moment! Especially knowing that there was no ticket in Denver, it was in New-York! What to do with his perfect comedy? It's all mixed up by now!

"Well, now there are only two ways. This Mike Teavee will either pay for his crime like all others or become Charlie Bucket's second half. My play will become a PG-13 now, right?"-Wonka thought, smiling. The second way seemed impossible, so Wonka began to invent a new punishment for Mr. Michael Teavee. "Television room… yeah… this will be just great".

-Mr. Wonka, I think Violet ate something wrong! – Veruca Salt exclaimed. She's now all huge, and round, and blue! What's happening?

Violet's mother looked terrified. She should: Mr. Wonka soon understood that the stupid kid tried his untested masterpiece.


	10. Chapter 10: The oompa loompa village

It's been a long pause, but I appreciate my readers and I hope they like what I write. Please tell me if you find something wrong.

**Chapter 10: The oompa-loompa village**

The boys have come to the exit of the vineyard. It seemed like forever for them to cross this room, especially with those strange apes moving around. Mike and Charlie were all wet, but at least they weren't covered in all this chocolate from the chocolate-mixing room. But they were tired, especially Charlie. He didn't like the short kid commanding him like that. Who says he knows where to go? Of course Mike's smart, but it seemed to Charlie that in the chocolate factory even the wisest old man can't be sure about his safety.

-Mike.

Silence.

-Mike!

Silence, only the raindrops tapping on the ground.

-Mike!

-What?

-Finally. Stop ignoring me like that.

-I'm just leading us to the exit, duh!

-I know you like being the leader of our tourist group, but this isn't a hike and we're not heading for a tea party.

-Is that so? What about all the sweets Mr. Wonka promised to show us? Or will he be making sweets out of us, just like he did with the Gloop kid?

-Stop being sarcastic. Let me try to find the way to the elevator, will you?

-Oh, all right. Lead the way, Colombo.

Mike wasn't too pleased about it, but he decided to let Charlie find a way. Maybe he would be more successful. Charlie opened the exit gate, and they found themselves in another iron corridor. With lots of turns. Charlie hesitated for a moment, and they turned left. Then right. Then left. Then again right. Then left.

-Hey Charles, you have any system of turning? – Mike said, quite amused by their turning left and right.

-Sure, Michael. My system is based on spontaneity and… let's say, my own tastes. I hope it sounds scientific enough for you, my friend. – Charlie answered, in a very proud tone.

-Oh, that makes me feel safe and secure. Thank you, Charles! – Mike was almost laughing.

-You're welcome, Michael! – Charlie said loudly, - I'm glad you feel better, Mike. – he added a bit quieter.

Finally, they came to a small wooden door. It was so small that an adult couldn't squeeze inside the room. At least if he wasn't able to change size, Mike thought. Mr. Wonka was sure a weird man, and besides a genius. Maybe he could decrease by eating something, just like Alice from Wonderland, an old story which he read in the first grade. Mr. Wonka himself looked much like a Mad Hatman. To Mike, he _was_ mad already.

-Shall we open the door, Mike? – Charlie asked. His voice didn't sound too thrilled.

-We have no choice. How else are we going to find the elevator?

-You're right. Let's do it.

Charlie pushed the door, and it opened with a terrible scratch.

What they saw was truly amazing. It was a village with little houses on small hills, all neat and cute. Each house had its own unique design, and the variety made the village look even cuter. It was like they entered another fairyland. Little oompa-loompa women were outside, playing with their tiny toylike children. Oompa kids played microscopic oompa-loompa dolls, which were like Barbies to human girls.

-It's an oompa-loompa village! –Charlie exclaimed. – Mike, these folks will help us to find the elevator!

-Maybe they'll prefer to toast us and eat with vegetables. – Mike smirked.

-Come on, weren't you listening to Willy Wonka? They love cacao beans, they're not cannibals!

Mike suddenly became serious.

-Charlie, you shouldn't believe what everyone's saying. It's just not right and… immature. It's like with Santa: the adults tell you that he exists, you write letters to him, and then one day you find out that they buy you presents and put them under the Christmas tree! And your heart is broken. – he finished sadly.

-They never gave you what you wanted, did they? – Charlie guessed, looking at Mike with pity.

-They never bothered to ask what I want, Charles. That's worse. Well, never mind about it.

Charlie decided to tell something pleasant to his companion.

-You know, Mike, if we ever celebrate Christmas together, I promise that I will give you what you really want.

-How nice of you! – Mike answered, amused. – What if I ask you for the head of the German president?

-Oh, you won't. I'm such a softie that I just won't be able to resist! – Charlie laughed, and they both smiled.

Suddenly a little creature touched Charlie's knee. It was one of the oompa-loompas who gathered in front of the boys. He wanted to tell something to them, but he didn't know English or any other human language.

-Hello, little fellows. – Charlie said, trying to sound calm and not too loud. – We're trying to find something here. It's a glass elevator.

The oompa-loompas listened to him, but they couldn't understand what the boy wanted.

-That…thing… - Charlie tried to help himself with the gestures, but he couldn't figure out how to show an elevator. He moved his hands, forming a square in the air, but the oompas still looked puzzled. Charlie looked down: the ground was all covered in sand. He could use it to his advantage. The boy quickly found a stick (which made some of the little oompas terrified) and drew something on the sand. Charlie loved drawing, maybe that's why he didn't have too many problems with drawing an elevator.

One of the oompa-loompas came closer and shouted something cheerfully. His friends repeated after him. They sounded excited.

-Do you know where to find it? – Charlie asked nervously.

The midgets shouted joyfully, they knew where to go. They all crossed their hands in agreement.

-Mike, they know where to go! Now we'll get back to Mr. Wonka and all others! Mike?

But Mike was nowhere around. He disappeared. Charlie got so distracted by explaining the small creatures what he wanted that he completely forgot about Mike. The kid must have got bored and went to explore the village. Charlie had a really bad feeling about it. And he was right.

-Heeeeeeelp!

The scream was terrible. Mike Teavee got himself into trouble again. Just at the moment when everything was so good… Charlie felt extremely guilty about it. He was a little bit responsible for the little genius; something terrible could happen to him.

Finally, Charlie saw the kid. Mike was running from a huge plenty of bees, who were chasing him to kill him. Where the hell did he find the bees!

-What should I do, what should I do? – Charlie repeated, terrified. He remembered that the bees disliked water. Idea! He saw a little pond right behind the third oompa-loompa house to the left. Mike should hide there.

-Ouch! That hurts, you stupid bee! – Mike yelled, and some more bees hurt him.

Charlie quickly ran and pulled Mike in the direction of the pond. Mike was too shocked to move by himself. At last, they have both dived into the water.

Only after a few minutes, when the bees decided to return to their home, Charlie got out of the pond. Mike still sat there.

-Come on, man, get out of there! The bees are gone already. – Charlie said.

-Charlie, help me please. Something's definitely wrong with me. – Mike whispered, closing his eyes.

Charlie quickly pulled the boy out of the pond and lay him on the grass. Mike, with his eyes closed, was breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, Violet didn't feel too good either. Her body was now like a huge balloon. But how could she resist chewing gum? It was like a magnet to her. She just reached out and took it. Just like Mr. Wonka expected. He didn't feel sad about it. Neither did anyone else, except Violet's mother. People are quite cruel when it comes to frightening moments of their life, aren't they?


	11. Chapter 11: It's Charlie I'm in love

**A/N: I know that I haven't posted anything for a long time, but I saw your reviews and decided to continue. I hope you like this chapter, but it isn't the last one. I worked out this title for the chapter because of The Cure's song "Friday". You know, I like to sing it that way: **I don't care if Violet's blue, Wonka's dumb, Veruca too. Everyone, I don't care about you, It's Charlie I'm in love! **And now guess: Who loves Charlie:))))) **

**Chapter 11: It's Charlie I'm in love**

The situation got worse. Mike was unconscious, and Charlie just didn't know how to deal with problems like these. Why should Mike be unconscious? Just a couple of bee stings couldn't do much harm to him, and the pond was too small to drown in it. "What if the pond is poisoned? No, it sounds ridiculous. I mean, why would Mr. Wonka want to poison a nice little pond? Really, I'm starting to become paranoid".

Meanwhile, the oompa-loompas made some sort of hammock out of tree leaves. They gathered at each side of Mike's body and laid him on the hammock. Charlie got amused: "You little devils, how are you going to carry him? He's three times larger and heavier than you!" But when you say something amusing, you always pay for it. Even if you say it to an oompa-loompa. The oompa chief (I mean, the fattest and the meanest one) showed Charlie his place in the front line of the hammock. It almost felt like the chief said: "Ha! You're the one who'll carry him, stupid!"

Charlie didn't say anything. At least the oompa-loompas could lead them to the elevator, and he was sure that Willy Wonka was able to cure Mike. That's why he took the front line of the hammock and helped five other oompa-loompas to carry his friend. Mike wasn't very heavy, and Charlie noticed that maybe he was a little bit too thin for his age.

The oompa-loompa chief lead the way, and soon they got out of the village and started moving along the iron corridors. The little man turned right, then left, then right, then left, then right. "Hey, he uses my strategy!" – Charlie thought, amused. Maybe it's some sort of place where you can get anywhere from anywhere? A sort of third dimension? With a day like he had, Charlie started believing in anything.

After 15 minutes of walking, they ended up near a huge elevator, just the one that Willy Wonka wanted them to find. Near the elevator Charlie found Mike's walky-talky, all covered in dry chocolate spots. Charlie put the hammock on the floor and took the instrument in his hands.

-This is Charlie, over.

-Charlie? What has happened to my son, Mike? Is he alright?

-Well, almost. – Charlie said. He didn't want anyone to panic, and he wouldn't tell anything to a loving parent until they were on the upper levels.

-Charlie, is that you? Oh, I'm glad to hear you're alright. – Mr. Wonka's voice said. – People here are so dumb! I got bored in half an hour! All they talk about is you and your tiny friend! Honestly, no one is actually interested in the factory itself…

- Mr. Wonka, we reached the elevator. Now what's the floor we should reach?

-You reached the elevator! That's so nice! There was at least five places where you little kiddies could hurt yourselves. I, personally, was especially worried about my beehives.

-What's the problem with them, Mr. Wonka?

- Well, it's one of my unlucky experiments, really. I knew that some people didn't like chocolate, so I decided to produce honey that had the same effect that chocolate gives. I mean, eating chocolate produces a lot of endorphins, and they give you a feeling of love. I wanted to make honey have the same effect on human organism.

- Wow, that's a great idea, Mr. Wonka! And then what happened?

-Unfortunately, my calculations were incorrect. The honey which my bees produced was absolutely ordinary. The side effect was that a single bee sting increases the level of endorphins to the critical level! And you know what that means! The person who got stings from my bees first faints, and when he or she wakes up, falls in love with the first person or thing he sees. Luckily, this effect stops working in a few hours, but still… I'm glad you didn't become one of their victims. See you in the Nut Room, guys!

Mr. Wonka ended the communication. Charlie didn't understand everything that the chocolatier said, but now he knew that Mike wasn't in a big danger. Suddenly, Mike woke up and said in a very weak voice: "What happened? Where am I?"

Charlie hurried to see if Mike's okay. Indeed, the computer kid looked very strange for himself. His eyes were opened wide, and he looked at Charlie with excessively big attention.

-Charlie, it's so good to see you again! I thought I died and met the Satan. – Mike whispered with a smile.

-No, Mike you're still alive, and we'll soon get out of this place.

-Charlie, something is terribly wrong with me.

-What is it? Does it hurt?

-No, actually, it feels nice in a weird sort of way.

-Are you sick? Maybe you could tell me the symptoms?

-All right. When _I look at you, I feel all dizzy, my heart beats very fast, and my cheeks become very hot._

Charlie got it now. Mike was overdosed with endorphins, and he was the first person to fall in love with. Not only the problem was that he couldn't cure Mike, but also that the boy looked too cute in such a situation, and Charlie started feeling dizzy himself.

-Is that all, Mike? – he asked.

-No. I also really want to do this.

At these words, he got up from the hammock, put his arms around Charlie's neck, and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12: Up we go

**Chapter 12: Up we go**

Charlie was absolutely amazed. How on Earth could this happen? He was so startled that he wasn't even able to move, much to intoxicated Mike's pleasure. His kiss became deeper and much more inappropriate. Suddenly, Mike stopped and looked at Charlie with horror.

-Oh, what is wrong with me? I shouldn't do this! I can't understand what's happening!

-It's okay, Mike. You'll be alright in a few hours. Mr. Wonka said it wouldn't last long. – Charlie was still in shock, but he knew that someone should stay calm here.

-I have just kissed you full on the lips, and you're telling me it won't last long? What do you know, you bucket head? My life is ruined! I'm now officially a freak! No one will ever think I'm a normal guy again!

-Actually, two minutes ago you were more normal than ever before. You were tender, and sweet, and…

-What?! I don't care what you think! Meeting you was the worst event of my life! Now, I want to use the elevator, punch this Wonka in the stomach and go home!

-He's not responsible for any of your stupid actions, Mike! I actually thought you were a nice yet misunderstood boy, but you know what? It was a mistake. I don't want to speak to you again. Never.

-Fine, - Mike said.

The oompa-loompas opened the gates of the elevator. There were a lot of buttons, and Charlie didn't know which one to press. Mike, however, wasn't that uncertain. He examined all the buttons carefully, and pushed the one with the sign "The nut room".

They stood in the elevator silently. Rooms passed before them very rapidly: the Inventing Room, the Chocolate Room, the Sppoiler room… Then the elevator started moving so fast that they fell on the floor. Mike crawled closer to Charlie and started mumbling:

-Charlie, this stupid endorphin disease is at me again!

-I'm not talking to you, Mike.

-Charlie, I'm so sorry! I feel dizzy again! Please help me!

-Oh, grow up, Mike. If I give in to you now, you'll be mad at me later.

-I don't care. – said Mike and took Charlie's hand into his.

Charlie stood up, trying not to fall on the floor again. Mike followed.

-Stop talking, Mike. I don't want anything bad to happen again.

-Maybe I could just hold your hand like this forever and listen to anything you say? – Mike said with a sheepish smile.

Charlie sighed.

-I really like to see you acting serious, Charlie. – Mike said, blushing.

Charlie sighed again. He liked this new Mike very much, but he knew that sooner or later things would have to go back to normal, just like that time after their kiss.

-I know we've been through a lot of trouble, Mike. And I know that you're not a bad, bratty game-maniac you want everyone to think you are. And I hope that if we get out of here, we can be good friends. I'm so sorry those bees made you act strangely.

-Oh, it's okay, sweetie. – Mike mumbled and hugged him. The doors opened. They were in the Nut Room.

Mr. Wonka, Veruca, her father, Mike's father and Grandpa Joe surrounded them. Willy Wonka was very happy.

-Oh, it's so good to meet you again! I knew you could make it, and get back safe and unharmed!

Mike still held Charlie's arm. He found it very comforting, and couldn't let Charlie go. He was glad that Charlie didn't mind.

-Where is Violet? – Charlie asked, worried.

-Oh, she turned into a blueberry. It's her sick habit of chewing gum. – Mr. Wonka said with a bright smile. – Now, we should see my beautiful squirrels!

-Squirrels? – Veruca asked in delight.

-I have a very bad feeling about this. – Mike mumbled, touching a hair spray in his pocket.

**A/N: It's not very long, but still, I tried my best. In the next chapter we will see an alternate end to the drama in Nut room, and then we'll visit the TV room ********. Please review!**


End file.
